Time for miracles
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Kaiya was a normal girl who wanted to be one of the first girl's to pass the Solider surgery. When she becomes Sephorith student and becomes Zack's best friend.She loves zack but doesn't admit it will he love her the same way or will he love arieth more. Remade called Goodbye miracles on my proflie page
1. character analysisbackground info

character profile

Name: Kaiya Shields

Age: 18

height: 5ft

weight: 109

Hair: medium hair length(Blonde) has bangs in front of her face

Eyes: mako colored eyes

Outfit: solider outfit a little different is she wears a tank top shirt and tight pants but she can move in them. wears boots and gloves.

Background Info

Left her parents to go join Solider and become one of the first girls to pass the surgery. she met Zack and weren't on good terms fist but then they became really good friends. her mentor is Angeal


	2. The Fansy news

I was running on the moving train waiting for my best friend to show

but No he has to be late. I looked up to see Zack in the helicopter about to

jump out of it. "About damn time Zack I've been waiting for about 10

minutes. "Oh my bad didn't know you couldn't handle this on your own" He

says as he rolls his eyes. I just started to laugh as so did Zack

"good to have ya here buddy," I smiled and put my hand on his back.

"Zack, Kaiya focus," says Angeal jumping down from the Helicopter. I

looked at Zack who started growl and glare at the same time.

"There are no shinra troops on this train understood?" he said in a

serious voice. Zack looked at him and then turned around at me and smirked

and slammed his fist to his hand. I just rolled my eyes as he got cocky. I

looked at him one more time and smirked as we started to run on the train. all

of a sudden we started to be shot at. I felt like a dancing monkey doing this.

"Hello to you to," says Zack moving his hand from a shot.

"Seriously Is that there best way of welcoming us," I said as I fell on

my ass. I looked at Zack who started to run again and I just sighed and got

up and followed him. I finally leaped over his head and so the people who

were shooting at us. "Come and get it boys," I said as I pulled out my twin

blade katana's. I was just knocking them down and so was Zack of course. I

looked in front of Zack to see bazookas. "Oh shit," I said as I jumped down

into a arm crawl. I looked up to see Zack flying over them.

"show off I bet he thinks he is a superhero right now," I sighed

"Solider Second class Zack, on the Job!" Yelled Zack

I jumped off the train as soon as Zack stopped the train. I looked up to see

Zack jumping off the train and being a show off again. we walked into the

city area and Zack got out his phone and flipped it open. I just looked around

the deserted place. "Zack speaking," I looked over to him and smiled. I

listened in as they talked.

"Making progress Zack and what bout you Kaiya," Angeal says from the other line.

"How did he know that I was listening?" I asked in a whining tone.

"What's going on Angeal?" Zack started to say. "Why are we fighting shinra

troops?" asked Zack.

"There Wutai troops in disguise now head over there you two," says Angeal.

"Towards Sector 8," I looked at Zack as we started to walk.

"Clear a path?" Zack said in a questioning voice. I looked over to see the

troops with there dumb ass guns. "So we can cut loose right?" I looked at

Zack for answer. he just hung up the phone and grabbed his sword.

"It's ShowTime," Zack said with so much enthusiastic. we started to

fight them off one by one. "how you hanging in there Zack?" I asked while

knocking down one of the troops. "I'm fine what about you?" he asked

"Just dandy," I grunted. We finally finished them off Zack's phone started to

ring. "Piece of cake I'll make 1st in no time," He said in a cocky tone.

"Not if I make 1st before you," I laughed. we ran up the stairs to see

people running. I just smirked knowing that I would have this under control.

we fought the big ass ugly thing and defeated it. "oh yeah," I said yelling at

the top of my lungs. Zack just laughed until a sword was right his shoulder I

turned to look. "showing your back to the enemy... overconfidence will get

you killed," says a deep voice. he started to attack Zack and I. I was

blocking his moves from hitting me until he sliced my stomach. He was going

to finish me until Zack got in the way to save me. "Damn it your not the only

hero," Zack grunted trying to hold the attack. I blinked to see Zack on the

ground his sword in pieces. Oh no I thought this is not good. I got up while

he walked towards Zack. "Stay the Hell away from Zack you here me!" I

yelled we started to fight until he broke one of my twin blades and knocked

me right next to Zack. Zack grabbed me so it would be him who would get

stabbed. I looked up to see Angeal holding Zack's broken sword. He pulled

out his cell phone and hit a button. "Trainings over," says Angeal to Zack and

I. "Wha.. Why?" asked Zack.

"Yeah Angeal what's the big Idea?" I asked. he just walked past us

"Zack, Kaiya embrace your dreams," says Angeal with his back turned.

we both looked him like he was crazy.

"If you guys want to be a hero you need to have dreams... and

honor," Angeal said as he walked out of the room. Zack started to rub the

back of his head with the most adorable look on his face the confused look.

"haha so cute," I laughed and walked out of the room too. "hey what is that

suppose to mean," Zack says running after me.

"If you catch me I'll tell you haha," I said still running. I ran from Zack

for about 15 minutes until he knocked me down and I was underneath him

"GOTCHA!" yells Zack. I just kept on laughing until I realized that

Zack was on top of me. "Now what was it you were laughing about?" asked

Zack not letting me get away.

"I was just kidding I wasn't going to tell you," I laughed

"well see about that he started to tickle me until his face was really close to

mine. I started to feel the heat rise up to my face. I looked at Zack his cheeks

were getting red too. All I could do is stare into his Mako blue-green eyes.

Zack started to lean in like he was going to kiss me, so I started to lean

forward. We heard foots steps and knocked out of the trans as Zack got up

and helped me up. He started to do squats and I was sitting on some circle

thing watching him. A Kunsel came in a sat down watching Zack to but

started to talk. "Hey Zack you seem a little on edge," says Kunsel.

"Can you blame me... all this training and no missions," Zack said while he

was still doing squats. "Like there hanging you out to dry right Zack," I said

looking at Zack.

"Exactly like that... you must be pretty busy with everyone off base,"

says Zack to the Kunsel.

"Wait off base... haven't you heard," the Kunsel starts. "there's been a mass

desertion at Solider. Zack stopped doing his squats and looked at me

confused and back at the Kunsel. he told us about how one of the first left us

and took a bunch of 2nd and 3rd classes with him. "Zack, Kaiya new

mission says on the over com. "yes finally I tired of waiting around," I yelled

"Some real Action lets go Kai," he says as starts to run. we walked into a

different room. I stood by Zack waiting for the new on what is happening.

"Zack, Kaiya its good to finally meet you face to face," says the blonde guy

all dressed nice. "Lazard, Director of Solider," he introduced himself.

"Hiya," I said while shaking his hand. he went to Zack and he smiled.

"Heya," he says smiling at me. Lazard started laugh but stopped and went

towards the computer. "on to business," he says serious tone. Lazard pulled

up a guys picture and data analysis. "Solider first class Genesis," he says.

"A month ago he went on a mission in Wutai and now his is missing," says

Lazard. I looked at Angeal who had his head down. "Do you guys know anything about this?" he asked. I looked at him and back at Zack and then

back at him. "nopers," I said with a giggle. "Not a clue," says Zack holding

back a laugh at my answer. "The mission is currently stuck in limbo that's

where you guys will be," says Lazard.

"ugh to Wutai?" I asked

"yes this war has gone on long enough," says Lazard.

"I recommend you for first, you and Kaiya," says Angeal. I started to laugh

and do my little happy dance. "Angeal your the best," I said still dancing.

I look over at Zack who started to laugh "Angeal! I love you, man Ange-.

says Zack getting pushed away from Angeal.

"Don't make me regret this you two," says Angeal with a smirk.

"Sir!" we said in unison

"Once you guys are pack, you'll leave at once," says Angeal getting up.


	3. Jokes and kisses

_**I sat in my room getting ready for the mission and I kept on thinking **_

_**about how Zack and I almost kiss. I grabbed my boots and put them on. I **_

_**walked out to see none in the hallway. I finally got to the lobby where Zack **_

_**was waiting for Me. "Hiya Zack you ready for the mission?" I asked as I high **_

_**fived him. "Heya Kaiya, I'm ready for the mission lets head to Lazard," says **_

_**Zack so excited. I got to Lazard to see Angeal waiting for like usual. "I'll be **_

_**joining you as well," says Director Lazard. "I'm counting on you two," he **_

_**says in a calm voice. "Sir!" we said in unison.**_

"_**By the way what is your two's dream... to become 1st is it?" asked **_

_**Lazard. "No... To become a hero," says Zack as he puts his hands on his **_

_**hips. I laughed and looked at Lazard. "And yours is?" I looked him**_

"_**same as Zack's we have been deciding what are dream is since we first **_

_**started," I said proudly. **_

"_**Ah good, unattainable dreams are the best kind," Says Lazard.**_

_**I just looked at him funny and Zack said thank you and was confused too. **_

_**on the way to Wutai Zack and I were in the back seats as Angeal and the **_

_**driver were in the front. the door was shut so he couldn't here us bickering if **_

_**that was the damn case. "So what were you really laughing about earlier **_

_**Kai?" asked Zack looking straight into my eyes. **_

"_**you really want to know huh?" I said as I looked at him. he just shook his head. "Well I thought when you get that confused look on your face its **_

_**cute," I said as I felt my cheeks heating up. **_

"_**ooo does someone have a crush on me," Zack jokes around. I **_

_**looked at him with a serious look. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't you'll never **_

_**know," I said jokingly with a wink. by the time I was done teasing him we **_

_**landed and I jumped out before Zack could even say a word. "Damn it's **_

_**really when it's at night time and the moon is out and bright," I said looking at **_

_**the moon. **_

"_**yeah, yeah how romantic so what is the plan?" Zack asked**_

_**I went to turn around to yell at him if it wasn't for those stupid Wutai troops. **_

_**Zack and I fought them off as Angeal goes off on his own. we finally deafted **_

_**them all and walked on the path to go find Angeal. "Hey Kaiya what if I told **_

_**you I liked someone and I don't know how acted around her or how to tell **_

_**her if she might not like me back?" asked Zack. **_

"_**Are you feeling ok?" I looked at him with a questioning face. "Well **_

_**just be yourself everyone loves the way you are and if they freak out about it **_

_**there not worth your time," I said with a smirk.**_

"_**Thanks Kaiya your the best," Zack says rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**No problem really Zack," I said as I turn around to face him. I looked **_

_**straight into his beautiful eyes. He started to walk closer to me while his eyes were still locked on to mine. He to close to me again I looked up to his eyes **_

_**right there. His chest so close to mine. he Leaned down like he was going to **_

_**kiss me again. I put my hands on his pecks leaned forward. I could not tear **_

_**away from his mako eyes for some reason. finally our lips touched and they **_

_**were in sync. we were like kissing each other for about 5 minutes. We heard **_

_**some twigs brake and we broke away. I was breathing heavily from not **_

_**having any breath. I looked at him and all he did was smirk. "I knew you had **_

_**a crush on me Kai," says Zack as he pants. I looked at him and my face flush **_

_**red on my cheeks. "Whatever I don't know what your talking about," I said **_

_**acting stupid and was in denial. I looked back at him and smiled and turned **_

_**to see Angeal just came around the corner. "Come on you two stop lagging **_

_**along," says Angeal as he walks away again. I stuck out my tongue and **_

_**started to walk away. **_

"_**maybe next time sweet cheeks we'll do it with tongue," says Zack as **_

_**he starts to laugh **_

"_**shut the fuck up Zack!" yelled and ran after Angeal while Zack followed. I **_

_**could feel me cheeks heat up badly. "So Angeal what's the "Dumbapples"?" **_

_**asked Zack as he ran to him.**_

"_**the official name is Banora white, the trees bear fruit at random time **_

_**of the year," says Angeal.**_

"_**Because of that, the towns people affectionately call them Dumbapples," **_

_**says Angeal again. I looked at Angeal with the smile on his face. "the farms **_

_**had plenty to spare," says Angeal.**_

"_**Oh really so you stole them?" I asked with a giggle.**_

"_**We were poor, Kaiya," says Angeal**_

"_**nice excuse," says Zack as he walks towards me I was ahead of **_

_**them after the story. after talking about for a while Angeal shook his head **_

_**at Zack. "Honor can be quite a burden at times" says Angeal.**_

"_**And what exactly does that have to do with us," Says confused Zack.**_

_**I looked at Zack's face I couldn't help but giggle. he looked at me with an **_

_**eyebrow raised and turned back to Angeal. "No story is not worth hearing," **_

_**says Angeal as he crosses his arms. "What... that's it," I said running after **_

_**him as he laughs.**_

"_**yeah Well thanks a lot," yells Zack chasing after Angeal like I was.**_

_**We hid behind some bushes waiting for the orders. "B unit will set of an **_

_**explosion and then that's our cue," says Angeal crotched over. **_

"_**the diversion will allow us to infiltrate," says Zack looking at me.**_

"_**Right!" I said in a happy tone. **_

"_**I'll set off the bomb inside the fortress, You two will charge the front **_

_**gate and...Angeal couldn't finish what he was saying cause of Zack**_

"_**un-huh And, and, and, and," says Zack getting excited I just laughed at him **_

_**of how happy he was.**_

"_**Indulge yourself," says Angeal.**_

"_**You got that's what we are best at," I said rubbing Zack's hair. he just **_

_**smirked at me and slapped my hand away.**_

"_**ah come on B unit... Zack says. I look over to see Angeal pull his **_

_**sword to the front of his face. I smiled and looked at Zack he was smiling **_

_**too. **_

"_**you know Angeal we have never really seen you use that sword," I **_

_**said before Zack could.**_

"_**Don't you think its sort of a waste?" asked Zack.**_

"_**use brings wear. tear. and rust," says Angeal smiling at us. "and that's a real **_

_**waste," he finishes his sentence. An explosion went off right after we talked. **_

_**we nodded towards Angeal and jumped off the side of the cliff to the gate.**_


	4. betrayed and hiding love

We finally got to the gate to see the Wutai troops were there too.

"Damn it seriously guys can we not deal with you guys right now," I

complained to the Wutai troops. Zack just laugh and began to attack them as

so did I. After we finished them I had a few cuts on my arm but that was it

we had to get through the gate. Zack's phone started to ring I looked at him

while he answered it. I didn't listen in this time I was to excited to do that. he

flipped the phone shut and we headed inside the gate. we fought off more

Wutai troops I felt exhausted but I wasn't the one to complain like that.

"hey Kai you alright," says Zack in a worried tone.

"of course I'm alright I'm all set to go," I said with a fake smile.

"ah huh sure you are just let me know if you get tired or if your in danger and

you need help alright," says Zack talking way to much.

"About the Kiss that happened earlier um I... I was cut off again by

Zack but by a surprise. He was kissing me again but on the job. I pulled away

and looked at his smirk again.

"What about the Kiss?" he said and started to walk away. I was so confused

right now but I guess we could talk about it later.

"Stop right there," says a voice out of know where. Zack grabbed me by the

hip and pulled me behind him. "Who are you looking at the young girl in

front of us.

"I'm Wutai's greatest warrior, and if you go any further I will have to fight

you," says the little girl.

"A kid," was all I could say.

"you shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous... Go home to your parents,"

says Zack with his hand still on my hip. the girl started to pretend to hit him

so Zack played along with her. "Ugh you got me," Zack said. I started to

laugh as soon as she left.

"Wow that was just priceless haha," I said still laughing. Zack just rolled his

eyes and walked towards the door I followed after him. we walked in and

looked around we stood there for a second till we saw dirt fall from the

ceiling. we stepped back a couple of inches to see the anti-solider monsters

that we heard about. we started to fight them dud it was hard since they were

bigger than us. I was slicing with one of my twin blades and blocking with the

other one. I got knock straight into the wall. I got back up and defeated one.

Zack defeated the other one. "Director Lazard, are you watching?" yells

Zack. I just smiled at him and looked around. we started to run and laugh we

saw another one of those monsters. "no time to plays," says Zack. we

knocked it around couple of times to I completely knocked it down to the

ground. I walked towards it to see if it was dead. I got hit right in the ribs and

slammed up against a pillar. Zack was the next one to get hit trying to save

me. it was about to crush Zack till it was trashed by Angeal he looked at Zack

"That's one more you owe me," he says with a smirk. "you two lost your

focus," he says looking at both of us.

"uh yeah,' says Zack. he looks at Angeal's sword and starts to apologize.

"Oh sorry, if your sword got any wear tear or on it," says Zack in a

sympathetic voice.

"you two are a little more than my sword but just a little," says Angeal

pinching at his two fingers.

"Thanks," says Zack with a smile grabbing hold of Angeal's hand. "Oh no

Kaiya are you alright," Zack says as he runs to me.

"OH yeah just a little scratch," I said grabbing one of the sides of my rib

cage. we walked out of the room back to the forest area. we got split up

from Angeal and Lazard After we heard about the hero first class Sephiroth.

We were now fight a summon which was kind of easy with the facto of my

rib cage hurting. Zack knocked it down and started to walk away with me.

Sephiroth saved us from the summon that tried to attack us again.

"holy," was all Zack and I could say while Sephiroth walked past us and bent

down next to the warriors that were down. "Genesis," says Sephiroth as he

pulls off the thing around its head.

"the missing first class solider," I asked. "there Identical," as he pulled off

the other one from its face.

"A Genesis copy," says Sephiroth in a deep voice.

"A copy, a human copy?" asked Zack.

"Where is Angeal," he started to raise his voice.

"I thought he was fight around here," says Zack turning his back.

"Hmp so he's gone too," he says.

"What?" I asked as I pulled myself off the ground. "wait a second what does

that mean," I finished my question.

"It means Angeal has betrayed us too," he states.

"no way, I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he would never do that,"

yells Zack and then calms his voice. I look at Zack as Sephiroth turned

around again. Angeal wouldn't betray us, NEVER!" Zack yells again. We got

back to Solider I was laying in my bedroom on my bed when I heard a knock

on the door. "Come in the doors unlocked," I said in a sad voice.

"It's just me," says Zack I smiled at him I was in my solider tank top and

some sweats. Zack walked over to my bed and sat by me. He put his arm

around me while I cried about Angeal. "He was like my own dad he would

never betray us right Zack?" I asked looking up at him. "Yeah your right,"

Says Zack. I smiled and looked up at him. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. we were in sync again. Zack laid me down on the bed so

that he was on top of me just making out with me. we would take breath here

or there. He stopped and looked down at me. "we can't let Solider were

doing this or they'll think we are weak and all that dumb stuff," says Zack. I

shook my head yes and went back to kissing him. after 30 minute of kissing

and being together Zack's phone started to ring. I looked at him and told me

we had to go to the briefing room. we walked in to see Lazard. Zack ran over

to him. "Any word from Angeal?" asked Zack. Lazard shook his head.

"he hasn't even contacted his family," he says. Zack and I sigh and I walk

closer to Zack. "So what's this about?" I asked.

"a new Assignment," says Lazard looking at both of us. "I want you to go to

the home town of are missing first class solider Genesis," says Lazard. we

just looked at him funny. "According to the parent's, they have no contact

with Genesis," Explains Lazard. "they can't be trust," he states.

"why?" I asked walking behind Zack.

"there his family," says Lazard. I look at Zack who was getting it now.

he started to rub the back of his head. He'll go with you two," says Lazard.

"Tseng of the Turks," says a man with a black pony tail.

"This job is looking really gloomy," I said walking past Tseng.

"let me know when your ready to go," says Tseng with a serious face.

"Ready to go," asked Tseng.

"A routine job right?... No sweat," we both said.

"this was originally Sephiroth's mission with you but he put it down.

"They spoil him to much," says Zack as he walked up to Tseng.

"Why don't you say that to his face?" asked Tseng.

"uh.. No thanks," says Zack in a scared voice as he clapped his hands

together and tilted his head to the side a with scared smile. I just started to

laugh at him and so did Tseng kind of it was more of a haha done routine. we

hopped on to the helicopter to the village.

Sorry I had to end it at a good spot for the next chapter.. please review.


	5. the goodbyes 1st class

When we got there Zack and I stopped at the entrance where all these

trees were. I looked at him with a confused look and then looked back at the

trees. Zack started to walk again so I followed behind him looking at

everything. we stopped to see copies ready to fight us on the way up.

Zack and I got into fighting position and attacked the copies. after they were

finished we ran up to the village to see more copies and we had to fight them

off too. I was getting cut in the process but I didn't care I couldn't let that

distract me from my job, and I couldn't worry Zack. a robot was activated

to fight us and it was like a day without fighting seriously. the robot shot out

a missile and Zack cut it in half and it blow up behind us. I glared and got

ready to fight this damn robot. the robot started to walk towards us and Zack

just smirked. I looked at him and then back at the robot. "The president

won't be disappointed ," said Zack in his cocky attitude. I rolled my eyes

and started to attack the Fucking robot. after like 2 minutes the robot was

down. "That was way to easy," I said rubbing the back of my head. we

ran to where the other houses were to see a copy on the ground.

"a Genesis Copy..," said Zack looking down at it.

"Where did you here that from?" asked Tseng as he walked towards us.

"Sephiroth said it," I said turning to him.

"the technology was stolen from our scientist," said Tseng looking at the demolished robot.

"Huh?" said Zack

"Apparently allows Genesis's abilities and traits to be transplanted," Tseng

went on. "to soldier members and monsters," he said. I glared at him when

he said Monsters.

"Soldiers and monsters are the same," said Zack. after that talk we ran

up to a house that was on a hill. I looked at Zack and he nodded at me.

"this is Genesis's home.. his parents are wealthy landowners," said Tseng.

"but I never stole from that tree because the wealthy man's son was

my friend," said Angeal in Zack's and Kaiya's mind. Tseng walked in front of

us and kept on yapping about Genesis's family. I saw a grave and realized it

was Genesis's parents grave and freshly made too. Zack and I went to

Angeal's house. we walked into a house to see an old lady sitting at the table.

"uh-uh greetings ma-am," said Zack unsure what to say. I just shook my head

and looked at her. "are you Angeal's mom?" I asked stepping forward.

"Um my name is Zack and this is Kaiya," said Zack in a nervous tone.

"are you Zack the Puppy?" she asked I started to giggle. "And are you Kaiya

the kitten," I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Excuse me," said Zack

"My son wrote me once about you two," she said with a giggle. "Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy, and scratches and bites, and loves to

be loved like a baby Kitten," she said

"aw thanks Angeal," we both said at the same time as I put my hands

on my hips while Zack crosses his arms.

"you not here together with Genesis are you?" she asked us.

"Nopers," I said smiling

"No... I'm not don't worry," said Zack in a calm voice.

"what is happening with my son," she asked in a worried tone.

"were not really sure ma-am," I said walking up to Zack and brushed

my hand by his. he looked at me and then nodded to Angeal's mom.

"Genesis came back here a month ago with an army of cohorts, she

said looking down at her hands.

"and they proceeded to take the lives of many towns people," she said in a

worried tone.

"Genesis use to be such a good boy," she finished.

"Is Angeal..?" Zack stopped himself to see herself hurting.

"he came here, but he left his sword and went off," she said looking at

the sword. I looked at it as Zack went near it.

"That sword represents our family's honor," she said looking back at

her hands.

"I see.. no wonder," I said turning to Zack.

"he never really uses this sword, really ever," said Zack as he turned to

Angeal's mom.

"we'll take care of Angeal, you should hide somewhere," said Zack as

he knelt down by her.

"Don't be concern, Genesis cannot hurt me," she said looking into his eyes.

Zack and I shook our heads and Zack got up from the ground. we walked

out and saw copies waiting to fight us. we fought them off and went to cliff.

on are way there Zack grabbed my hand and held it tight. I looked at him and

he had a determined look on his face. I smiled at him and held on to his hand

to until we got to the cliff.

"Genesis's parents were in that grave," said Tseng.

"Wait he.. his own family," I tried to get the words out of my mouth.

"we can't expect reason form him...what about Angeal?" asked Tseng.

"He wasn't at the house," said Zack in a sad tone. I looked at him and knew

what he was feeling. "but please give us time," he said begging Tseng.

"If we find Angeal we can talk to him," Zack went on. "If we convince

Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back too," Zack continued.

"I understand now why Sephiroth chose you two," said Tseng. I looked at

him funny and so did Zack.

"Genesis and Angeal those two were Sephiroth's only friends," said Tseng

"He didn't want to fight them, that's why he refused the mission," he

continued.

"Well Angeal is our friend too," I said standing up.

"He counting on you two to bring them back," said Tseng.

"Time is short lets go," Tseng finished and stood up. we nodded our

heads and follow him. we looked through an empty factory that had info.

we found Genesis sitting down reading a poem. "settle down, Zack the

puppy and Kaiya the kitten," he said smiling. I glared at him and stepped

forward but Zack blocked me from going in front of him. we started to

attack Genesis after he attacked Tseng, but Angeal showed up and stood in

front of us. "Welcome partner," said Genesis smiling. Angeal raised the blade

that Zack once had and you could tell he was on our side. "I see you finally

made our decision," said Genesis walking towards us. "I'll respect your

wishes old friend," he continued. "However can you really live on that side?"

he asked as he walked away. "Angeal," Zack said running after him but he

pushed into me and put his sword into the ground. we ran after him as soon

as Zack got his sword out of the ground. we ran out of the factory and ran

after we fought off copies. I was breathing rather hard from running a lot today. we got to the house and walked inside. Angeal's mother was on the

ground dead. I covered my mouth and was about to cry but held it in.

Zack turned to see Angeal with his sword out. "What the hell did you do

Angeal!" yelled Zack as he threw against the wall. I knelt down to Angeal's

mother. Zack punched Angeal in the face and went outside with Angeal. I

got up and walked outside too. "is that ...is that your way of honor?" I asked

looking at him on the ground.

"My mother could not continue to live and neither can the son," he

said getting up.

"what are you talking about, what's going on here!" Yelled Zack still in

the house.

"I told you, you can't live on that side anymore," said Genesis as he walked

up to the house. Angeal put his sword away and walked off.

"Angeal!" Zack ran after him but Genesis tripped him.

"Zack!" I yelled but Genesis grabbed me and wouldn't let go of me.

"Kai," Zack yelled getting up and pulling his sword. but stopped and

realized Angeal still walking away.

"My friend do you fly away now? to a world that abhors you and I?"

Genesis went on while he had hold of me.

"Shut!" Yelled Zack

"All that a waits you...Shut up I'm warning you... is a somber morrow

No matter where the wind might blow... I don't see Sephiroth, but are you

game?" he asked him. I struggled to get out of his grip but it wasn't working.

he opened a summon and Zack was gone. "No!" I yelled Let me go," I

struggled more and more but still couldn't get free. Zack reappeared and saw

me in his arms still. "Summons aren't meant to be used like this," said Zack

"What happened to dreams and Honor?" asked Zack

"We are Monsters," he said and threw me to Zack and a Black wing

popped out of Genesis. Feathers going everywhere I looked at him and held

on to Zack more as he held on to me really tight.

"we have Neither dreams nor Honor," he said looking at us. Genesis

flew away and Zack had one of the black Feathers in his hand. I looked at

him and he looked at me. "Soldier Doesn't mean Monster," said Zack while

turning his gaze to the sky. I nodded in agreement and hugged him tight. they

started to blow things up and Zack and I were running out of there where the

helicopter was picking us up. Zack had hold of my hand afraid that I would

b dead back there if he didn't have a hold of me. we looked back at the

burning place and I just put my face in Zack's chest while he was putting his

head down. we got back to Soldier and Zack was standing in the way of the

glass window. "Angeal the war is over, everyone's real happy, as For me and Kai... Where did you go," said Zack talking to himself. His phone rang and

Sephiroth was on the line. I walked over to Zack and grabbed his hand. He

looked down at me and smiled. we went to Lazard's room to see him in his

chair. "Congratulations, as of this moment you two are promoted to Soldier

First class," he said smiling at us. I looked at Zack who didn't smile just a

frown on the face. "huh I thought I would be happier," he said lifting his

hands.

"Understandable to much has happened too fast," said Lazard "Zack,

Kai I'm afraid I need your assistance again," he continued.

"are you pushing another assignment on us?" asked Zack looking at

Sephiroth.

"My apologies," says Sephiroth

"Whatever," said Zack. Zack and I went to go change into our new clothes.

Mine was like Zack's but a lot like girl and tighter so it showed my outlines.

"you look great," I said smiling at him.

"Ya I know but not as beautiful as you," he said picking me up and Kissing

me on the lips. I smiled and he put me down. we walked back to Lazard's

office. "the company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts," says

Lazard. "This Includes Angeal too," he finished.

"And You want us to do it," Zack said getting up set.

"No the shinra army will handle it," he said

"what me and Zack," I said stepping Forward.

"They don't trust you two, they believe your emotions will hamper your

judgment," Sephiroth said walking by us.

"well of course," I said slamming my hands on the desk.

"that's why I'm going to," Sephiroth continued.

"To kill them?" asked Zack. all Sephiroth did was smile and then there

was a crash sound.

leave it at that hope you like it... plz review.


	6. losing all your friends

**Me and Zack went are separate ways to fight off copies and what other **

**enemies there were. I finally caught up to Zack and Sephiroth I was running **

**out of breath. We got to the city to see people in trouble. "Hold on I'ma **

**comin," said Zack running towards the people me following behind. Zack **

**stopped when a guy with red hair put his weapon right in front of him then he **

**pulled it away. I looked at him and glared. "What's the big idea fire head!" I **

**yelled. "Sector 8 is turks jurisdiction, slick," he said tapping his weapon on **

**his shoulder. The other guy came up behind us and fixed his class wow **

**that's real cool. Tseng came behind us too and he looked calm as ever.**

"**You gotta be kidding me! Tseng do something!" yelled Zack turning **

**towards him.**

"**there's no need for concern," said the black Turk. I turned around and **

**glared at him and then turned back to Tseng.**

"**huh...Okay..?" said Zack confused as ever.**

"**the other areas," said Tseng**

"**Midgar's just crawling with nasties," says red.**

"**Soldier having difficulties," says the black guy.**

"**What was that!" I yelled turning to the both of them.**

"**Oo she's a feisty one isn't she Rude," said the Red smiling his evil smirk.**

"**What!" I yelled again "I'm going to kill you," I said about to run at him. **

"**Kai! calm down," I turned around to see Tseng folding his arms I**

**just stuck my tongue.**

"**Reno, Rude," says Tseng**

"**Just say the word," says Reno in a annoyed tone.**

"**Go," says Tseng in a calm voice**

"**yes sir," says Rude.**

"**See ya around beautiful," says Reno winking at me**

"**Back off Reno," says Zack in a protective tone. I looked at him and **

**smiled.**

"**so now were out sourcing to the turks?" asked Zack putting his hands **

**behind his head. I was about to say something but someone interrupted me.**

"**Soldier's being stingy," says a girl with orange hair.**

"**There's a man power shortage," says Zack lifting one hand up. I started to**

**glare but kept calm. "I can't let them know about Zack and I," I said under **

**my breath so none could here me.**

"**Your a Turk too?" asked Zack**

"**I'm Cissnei," she introduced herself.**

"**I'm Zack its a pleasure to meet you," he said with his cocky smile.**

**that was it to piss me off but I still kept calm. "And I'm Kaiya," I said walking up to her.**

"**Zack aren't you on an assignment," Asked Tseng**

"**Same objective, need some help?" asked Zack looking at Tseng.**

"**I appreciate the offer but- Oh how generous," Cissnei cut in.**

"**Well Tseng, Zack, Kaiya I gotta go," She said so sweetly. I smacked him**

**upside the head and walked off. these little kids told us to go help Cissnei**

**and we found her fighting something she couldn't handle. her weapon**

**got knocked out of her hand. it was Genesis fighting her Zack got right in **

**front of Cissnei and I walked beside him. it was just a copy thank god but it**

**had a wing this time I cut him and he fell to the ground. feathers fell from the **

**sky again. "When I was a kid I always want to have wings," Said Cissnei **

**kneeling down next to the dead copy. "You know like an angel," she **

**continued.**

"**If people had wings they would be monsters," I said looking down.**

"**Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none," she said. "they don't **

**symbolize monsters," she continued again. Zack's phone rang when Cissnei **

**left. I was listening in on what was being said. "Once sector 8 is clear, come **

**to Mako Reactor 5," Says Sephiroth**

"**Did you find something out?" asked Zack**

"**Angeal has been sighted," Says Sephiroth again.**

"**So its search and destroy," growled Zack and I looked at him with **

**fear. " the army is mobilizing, but there's still time," says Sephiroth.**

"**You and Kai and I will find them before they do and...Says Sephiroth.**

"**AND WHAT!" yelled Zack at the phone. I winced when he yelled and **

**grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me and gave a small smile.**

"**fail to eliminate them," says Sephiroth as soon as Zack put the phone **

**to his ear again.**

"**For real," Says Zack in his happy voice. I smiled and did my happy dance.**

"**Yes for real," laughed Sephiroth on the phone.**

"**Excellent, Probably," says Zack trying to sound unsure but was bad at it. I **

**laughed at him and kept on dancing. He closed the phone and looked at me **

**and laughed. "shut up its my happy dance haha," I giggled. he smiled and **

**kiss me on the lips before nodding his head. I looked at him and nodded too **

**and we ran to Mako Reactor 5.**

**When we got there we had to fight off our enemies. I sighed this was **

**getting old. we got done defeating one of the copies and we looked to see **

**Angeal's face on the freaking thing.**

"**is that Angeal's face?" I asked looking at the thing.**

"**it appears Genesis isn't the only one with copies," says Sephiroth walking **

**towards us. I wasn't fully in tune on what he was saying cause I was looking **

**at Zack. I remembered how he acted towards Cissnei and I wonder if I'm **

**not good enough for him. I came back to reality when Zack grabbed my **

**shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "You ok Kai," He **

**asked me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled a fake smile and **

**nodded my head yes. we went on our trip to find Angeal. We looked almost **

**everywhere running into Sephiroth a couple of times. going up and down **

**ladders was just tiring. we finally found a research room there high **

**documents that were stolen. there was a monster inside a case. this place **

**was all means creepy. I was looking around while Zack and Sephiroth had a **

**talk. I stopped when I heard another mans voice. I turned to see Hollander.**

"**Sephiroth," said Hollander walking down the steps.**

"**Hollander," said Sephiroth. "I knew I would find you here," he continued.**

"**the Degradation process.. only I can treat it," says Hollander. Genesis the **

**real Genesis came down from the ceiling in front of Hollander.**

"**Genesis," says Sephiroth starting to glare. Genesis only holds up his **

**sword.**

"**You won't take Hollander," says Genesis pulling his wing out.**

"**Zack, Kai go after Hollander," Sephiroth commanded. **

"**ya," we both said. we ran after Hollander and he kept on running and monsters and copies kept on getting in our way. I started to breath heavily **

**but I couldn't let that get in my way or show parts of my weakness. we **

**finally caught up to him. "Hollander, do you understand what your doing?" **

**asked Zack walking towards him. I walked after him, but a certain sword got **

**in our way. I stopped and looked at Zack and then back at the sword.**

"**Working for Hollander now?" I asked walking beside Zack.**

"**What is it that your after?" asked Zack**

"**World domination," says Angeal**

"**That's not even funny," I said in a pissed of tone.**

"**how about revenge," he says again.**

"**For what?" asked Zack.**

**Angeal," we both said at the same time. Angeal stopped and a white**

**wing popped out with white feathers going everywhere.**

"**I've become a monster," he says with his back turned.**

"**A monsters objective is usually World domination or revenge," He goes on **

**turning towards us.**

"**Your wrong," says Zack**

"**those aren't the wings of a monster," I step in.**

"**Well then what are they?" asked Angeal looking at his wing.**

"**angel's wings," says Zack grabbing one of the feathers.**

"**I see, then what should an angel fight for Zack, Kai?" he continues **

**on. "What do angels dream of," he went on. Angeal put his sword down and **

**started to walk towards us. "Angeal," we both say at the same time again.**

"**Angels dream of one thing... Angeal says.**

"**Please tell me," says Zack as he begs a little.**

"**to be human," says Angeal. I look at him as he hit Zack in the gut. **

"**Zack!" I yell I looked at Angeal as he throws me into Zack.**

"**Kai," says Zack as he catches me. Zack put me down and had his fist **

**up like me but we both put ours down.**

"**Defend yourselves," says Angeal as he throws a blast at us. Zack **

**looks at me and pushes me away from him. "augh," says Zack as he falls.**

"**Zack NOOOOO!" I yell trying to grab his hand. and he was gone just **

**like that. I looked at Angeal and got up off the ground. "How could you do **

**that he was your friend, He was my lover you jerk," I cried.**

"**I have no friends and as for you for him being your lover are you so **

**sure about it," he says looking at me. I gasp and look down and then look up **

**at him. "Yes I'm complete sure about him being my lover I love him and he **

**loves me no matter what happens!" I yell. Angeal just shakes his head and **

**flies away leaving me there alone. I drop to the ground starting to cry my **

**eyes out. "he's gone... he's really gone," I said through my small whimpers.**

"**Zack!" I yell down the hole but there was nothing. I got up and walked **

**out of the mako area. I went and sat down on a bench near a water fall thing. **

**I hugged my knees to my chest and cried silently. It was dark out and there **

**was nothing but me I got up and went back to my room in Solider.**

**I hope you guys like it next one will be up soon. plz review. see ya later peeps. :)**


	7. the love and Angeals help

Zack's Pov

"Tell me what happened," says a voice

"Mom... I want to help out a friend, I don't know if I really can

do it," I said.

"Hel-lo," says a voice again

"Mom," I ask

"Hello... Hooray," says a pretty girl

"Heaven?" I ask

"Not quite," she says with a smile. "church in the slums," she continues.

"An angel?" I ask with a small smile.

"No I'm Aerith," she shakes her head at me. "You fell from the sky, scared

me," she says in a soft voice.

"so you saved me?" I ask looking up at her.

"Not really.. Hello was all I really did," she says making me laugh.

I jump up on to my feet. "Thank you so much Aerith," I flirt "I'm Zack.

"I have to repay you somehow," I say to her with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it," she says shaking her head.

"No, no how about one date," I ask her "What are you doing Zack you have a

girlfriend her name is Kaiya," says a voice in my head. I shake that away not

thinking right. "What is that... don't be silly," she says smiling at me.

"Stop don't step on the flowers she says," she tells me before I do.

"excuse me?" I ask her.

"Normally people are more careful wit flowers," she says to me with a pout.

"well I guess I'm not normal," I tell her.

"you don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar," I continue. "there like luxury

Ideas," I finish.

"they only grow there," she says pointing to the spot where they are at.

we talked for a while and I realized I better get back and then I remembered

about Kaiya. She's probably worried sick about me. I ask Aerith if she can

lead me back to the city. Some kid stole my wallet so I had to go after him

and find him. I gave Aerith a pink ribbon for her hair for repayment for

helping me. Sephiroth call me and told me to return to base and that Kai's

worried she thinks your dead. I couldn't worry her like that that's just one

thing I could never do to her beside make her cry.

Kaiya's Pov.

I walked around Soldier thinking that maybe he's not dead. maybe he

trying to find his way back here. that was all of a sudden something snatched

me up and took off with me. I looked up to see Angeal holding on to me I

kept quiet and looked down and I saw Zack running towards us. Angeal

dropped me so I could go to Zack. "ZACK! I yelled running into his arms.

I started to cry my eyes out in his chest. "Kai I'm sorry for worrying you,"

he says hugging me tighter than ever.

"Its ok," I mumble in his chest.

"Kai I have something I need to tell you," he says to me pulling me out of his

chest. I looked up at him confused of what he is going to tell me.

"Kai I love you," he says pulling a ring out on his pocket. "Will you

become Mrs. Fair?" he asks me. I start to cry harder than ever shaking my

head yes. "Yes Zack Yes I love you too," I said jumping into his arms. he

spun me around a little bit and then set me down. I realized Angeal was giving

us space for the time being. I looked at the ring and he put it no my finger. it

was a ring with a diamond with writing on the inside of it. I took it off so I

could read. "Kai I will love you forever and always," is what is said. I started

to cry again and hugged him again. I let go of him and gave him a kiss on the

cheek and stood by him when Angeal came over and gave his congrats to us.

"I need your guys help," he says walking towards us.

"Do you.. honestly what are you thinking, Angeal?" Zack Ask him letting go

of my hand and walking past him. "I'm not really sure myself," he says with

his back turned to Zack. "At times I feel as if my mind is mired in fog," he

continues. "But Zack, no matter what happens I have to protect my honor,"

he says to him. "As long as I hold the buster sword, Zack join my battle," he asked him. "Our enemy is all that creates suffering," Angeal goes on.

"Alright I'll help you," says Zack letting his arms fall. he turns around

to see me and Angeal gone until Angeal picks him off the ground like he did

to me. "I'll carry you," he says to Zack. "No wait. I," Zack couldn't finish

his sentence.

"flying feels pretty good," Angeal says to us._

and that's where i'm leaving it hoped you like it plz review.


	8. the end of angel

We fly into the window that was busted to help Sephiroth out with the

monsters and copies. We fought off all of the copies and monsters and now

making are way down to the scientist department. we finally got there and the

dumb scientist won't go with us. Zack goes inside some stupid tube thing

and the scientist locks him in there for questions and won't let me near him.

he does something to Zack that make him scream and I run to the tube and

knock the scientist out of my way. "Zack are you ok," I asked kneeling down

by him. he got up and was talking to the dumb scientist while I was looking

around until I saw black feathers. "Well look who's here," says Hojo.

Genesis showed up followed by Angeal who was trying to stop him and then

Genesis decides to blow up the tube. Genesis started to walk away but grabs

me in the process. "Zack... Put me down Genesis!" I yell kicking my legs.

"Hey wait...Kai I'm coming," I here a muffle of his voice.

"Zack!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. I tried to get free but I couldn't.

Genesis was using a summon and I was with Genesis and I couldn't help

Zack. "He's summoning again," I hear Zack talk to Angeal. I look to see

Angeal leave him on the ground while he flies away. "as for you my

precious," says Genesis "I'll let you and your soon to be husband fight this

battle together," he said while he lets go of me. "AHHHH Zack!" I yelled as I

was falling. Zack caught me and put me next to him and he held on tight of me. his phone starts to ring and I look at him. "Aerith," He says.

"Whose Aerith," I said crossing my arms.

"Listen can I call you back later, I have some company and I have to

save my Girlfriends life before she becomes a damsel in distress again," he

says over the phone rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey I am not a Damsel in distress all the time sweetheart!" I said in

my angry voice. he smiled at me and looked the summon and back at me. he

pulled out his sword and says "Don't keep your guest waiting she says," he

said mocking her. we fought the summon for about 20 minutes and then we

killed it. we got back to Soldier and I was in Zack's room while he was trying

to get a hold of Sephiroth. I was admiring the ring it was so beautiful. I saw

Zack smile at me and hung up the phone and walked to me. I looked up at

him and kiss him on the lips. "I love you Kaiya," he says kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Zack," I tell him back. he told me how him and Aerith

met down in the slums when he fell and there is nothing going on between

them. I changed out of my Soldier outfit and into some normal clothes.

I dressed myself in some short shorts that had rips and a low cut spaghetti

strap that was a dark teal. I put my converse on and walk over to Zack.

"What do you think," I said spinning around.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he says giving me a peck on the cheek.

I was finally meeting Aerith she seemed to be a nice person. I walked up the

stairs behind Zack. "Zack I need you in Modeoheim," says Tseng walking

behind us. I looked at him and looked back at Zack my left hand was in my

pocket so he couldn't see the ring.

"I know just give me a sec," Zack says and puts his hand in the air.

"Zack come on well see her later," I said looking at Tseng's impatient look.

"Aerith isn't there," he says in a monotone voice. "Problem?" asked

Tseng.

"And how do you know Aerith?" asked Zack while he was glaring at him.

"it's complicated," he says looking away.

"really.." I said looking at him closely.

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Tseng looking back at Zack.

"Not a thing," he says pulling his arms up.

"Then I won't either," he says walking away.

"Hmm.. well whatever, I guess...Whatever," says Zack walking to the

helicopter. On are way there are Helicopter was attacked and blew up.

I felt something on top of me and I was shivering from the cold cause I was

wearing shorts and a jacket that wasn't so warm. "Ugh... well that's a fine

how-do-ya-do says Zack lifting himself off of me. I roll over so I was

looking at Zack's Face. I smiled at him that I was ok. "Tseng, hey guys,"

Zack yells.

"No signal out here," says Tseng.

"Well at least were all in one piece... well all be alright," says Zack in his

cocky voice. I shook my head and smacked him up side the head.

"thankfully we have two people who are use to this terrain," says

Tseng.

"Yeah yeah I'm a country girl and he's a country guy," I said pointing at

Zack.

"All right then, we would have had reached Modeoheim by now if we

hadn't crashed," says Tseng. I just rolled my eyes and walked passed him.

"All right Follow me," says Zack I walk up to him and nudged him in the

side. "I mean follow us," he corrects himself. I smiled and grabbed him by

the arm so we were a little up a head.

"YO don't fall to far behind!" yells Zack. I looked at the guy that was

walking next to us. I smiled at him "At least someone is keeping up," I said

smiling at him.

"Well I'm a country boy too." he says as he keeps walking. oh no this

wasn't good they could talk for ever.

"from where?" Zack asked him.

"Nibelheim," he says we both started to laugh.

"What about you guys," he asked us.

"me Gongaga," Zack says in a proud voice.

"What about you?" he asked me

"Same," I said smiling. he started to laugh to.

"hey what's so funny about that, you know Gongaga?" asked Zack.

"no but its such a backwater name," he says.

"Ditto Nibelheim," I said walking forward.

"like you've been there," he says.

"I haven't but there's a reactor there, right?" I asked looking at Zack.

"A mako reactor outside of Midgar usually means...

"Nothing else out there," we all said at the same time.

"good news Tseng Kai, me and...

"Cloud," he says talking off his helmet.

"Kai and me and cloud here are backwater experts Oh yea," says Zack

in his happy voice. I smiled and pulled my left hand out to scratch my face

and cloud saw the ring. he looked at me and then back at Zack. I smiled and

nodded and told him to stay quiet.

we got inside of the factory and was looking around it when we saw Genesis

and Hollander talking. cloud got a hold of Hollander while Zack was fighting

Genesis. Hollander ran away and Cloud and I went after him. Tseng was

down and so was cloud I was left with Hollander and Angeal. I smiled when I

saw Zack come in. I hugged him and he hugged me back even tighter.

"It should have been me, I should have dealt with Genesis," says

Angeal looking at us.

"Yeah then why did you send us two?" Zack Asked him.

"to prepare you for your next fight," says Angeal turning around.

"Have you lost it," I asked looking at him. Zack threw me against the wall so

I wouldn't get hurt.

"stop it," says Zack.

"Someone's waiting for you no?" Angeal asked. Zack looked at me and then

back at Angeal.

"Angeal...Don't do this," says Zack pulling his sword out. they started

to fight but Hollander interrupted them. I glared at him and walk a little to the

side so I could hit him if he tried anything. they started to fight again but

copies got involved. I was getting sick of Hollander so I knocked him out but

a bright light started to appear. I looked at Zack as he grabbed me close. the

summon thing cut Zack's face. "Angeal what happened to Honor!" yelled

Zack. Zack fought the monster and Angeal reappeared on the ground. I started to tear up from seeing him like this.

"Zack, Kai you have my thanks," says Angeal. Zack knelt down by

him and I sat down by him holding his hand. "this, this is for you Zack" he

says handing Zack the Buster Sword. I covered my mouth as soon as the

tears started to shed.

"protect your honor, always," says Angeal. those were his last words.

I burst out into crying mode while Zack tried to hide it. trying to be strong for

me. Zack pulled the buster sword up to his face. its started to rain and I

stood up and walked to Zack and grabbed his hand that didn't have the

sword in it. he looked at me with a small nodded.


	9. the Love that will never end

Sorry it took me so long to continue this story beent through a lot but i'm back and writing XD. so heres the next chapter hope you like it

**Kaiya's pov**

Tears ran down my face as i sat in the dark of my bed room. Zack went to visit Aeirth to make sure she was ok. How could you Angeal you were are teacher, you were like my father. I got up as my hair messed up from laying down. I was still in my soldier outfit and walked to the mirrior i fixed my hair and makeup and walked out of the room. I had to become stronger than i usually was.

**A month later**

As my blonde hair was pulled up into a messy pony. it was past my shoulders and was a brighter blonde. I looked up to see Zack still sitting with the buster sword. I sighed and shook my head its been hard for us to get over his death. Zack was finally walking towards me and kissed my cheek. I turned and followed him as we walked into the main room, all the grunts waiting to be instructed. I stopped when I was in front of the men.

"So you want to be in soldier, hang in there?" asked Zack as he stops in front of one of the men.

"So is everyone here now?" I asked standing straight up and my hands on my hips. "Sir!" they all said at once.

"your all rookies right?" asked Zack standing by me. I smiled and went back to the men who stiffened.

"Sir, Yes sir," they said in uinson.

"One piece of advice...no, an order," says Zack in a strong tone. I looked at him and grabbed his hand. everyone knew that we were together now, they found out when Kunsel saw us well ya. Zack looked at me and smile and squeezed my hand tight. he grabbedt he buster sword and raised as he leaned his head against it.

"Embrace your dreams, and what ever happens protect your Soldier honor," he says with a proud smile.

"Got it!" I yelled with a smirk on my face.

"Sir," they yell in unison

"We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?" Zack says

"Zack let's go," I said pulling his hand.

**Later on**

Zack and I finally get a vacation and I was putting my bathing suit on. "You know if you need me to put sunscreen on you I can," says Zack watching pull my top on. "I don't think i will burn babe," I turned towards him. As I wrap my arms around his neck he pulls me off the ground and on to the bed. He pushes his lips to mine without any warning. I slide my hands into his hair pulling on it lightly. licks my bottom lip making me moan and slipping his tongue into my mouth. As are tongues dance fighting for dominace, I grind my hips on his. He growls into my mouth making me laugh. he strips me of my bathing suit and starts to suck on one of my nipples and massaging my other breast. I moan louder as we knew we were alone. he stops and starts to kiss all the way down to the inside of my thigh. I gasp as he kisses my clit and starts to suck.

"AHH Zack fuck me," I moan bucking my hips. he pushes them down and shoves his tongue into me. he pulls out and pulls off his shorts. I open my eyes and smirk flipping us over. I grab his member and start to suck on him, making him groan. As i bob my head back and forth going faster i can feel him about to cum. I stop and look up as he is breathing hard.

"That's it Kai," he says flipping us again. He alines himself with me and thrust into my vagina. he starts to speed up and go faster and deeper each time.

"Oh god Zack I can't hold it any longer," I moan louder.

"Neither can I Kai," he says with a grunt.

As my walls clamp around him he cums inside me. I lay beside him breathing hard. Zack gets up and heads out after giving me a kiss. I get outfit back on and walk out to see Zack fighting the bad guys. I run to help them out but get knocked down by one. I growl knocking him over and swinging my sword at him. it was finally over and we had to go on a mission. we went are seperate ways as there were two attacks. after like a hour of fighting i finally catch up with Zack. He grabs my hand and runs off with me, I look to see Seiphiorth behind us. I smile and run with Zack as we head somewhere. He brought me to the slums to see Areith. I walk in to see some kind of beast in front of her. it protected us when a thing came to attack us. We had to head back since we had to go over a mission.

I headed back to get something when i ran into one of the grunts. "I am so sorry about that," I said getting up.

"its fine it was mainly my fault," he says.

"Wait I know that voice Cloud?" I ask with a eye brow raised.

He nods and smiles at me. I said my goodbye and headed to my room, since Zack had to talk to Aeirth.

I came to the main room to see Cloud two other grunts, Sephiorth, and My boyfriend. We were going to Neiblhiem for are mission. we all had to get packed for it.

"Kaiya stop," says Zack.

I turn to see him smiling at me with one of those goofy grins. I put my hands on my hips and look at him funny.

"Yes Zack," I say softly. he grabbed my hands and pulled me to are room.

"Close your eyes ok," he says smiling. I nodded my head and did as I was told. we walked into the room and stopped.

"Now open them," he says. I open my eyes and see a rose, and a sign yes or no. I turn around to see Zack on one knee with a little black box with a ring inside. ( The ring was a Saphire gem and with a engraving. it said "forever and always you are my dream and life"). Tears weld up in my eyes and i shook my head yes several times.

"Yes Zack I will," I cry jumping him. he picks me up and slips the ring on my finger.

"I love you Kaiya I always will," he says kissing me.

**Well there you have it here's the chapter plz review.**


	10. sickness

**Hey hoped you like the last one. here's the next one I don't own final fantasy 7 or any of the characters but Kaiya**

**Kaiya pov**

We got to Neibleim and settled into are room. I stayed in since i felt a little sick as Zack took care of the problems.

"I hope you are ok Zack, and I hope the rest of them are ok too," I sigh closing my book.

I got up and looked out the window it was sunset and I loved to watch it, I looked down at the ring on my finger. I turned when the door opened.

"Cloud," I said running as Zack brought him in and set him on the bed.

"Will he be ok Zack," I said leaning into him.

"Yeah he is a strong one," he says sitting on the other bed.

I lay down next to him hold his hand and watching Zack to make sure he is ok.

"Kai how are you feeling now," Zack asked looking down at me

"Better I think I was just a little tired," I said with a yawn. he smiled and kissed my head, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Zack's pov**

Kaiya fell asleep next to me, she did look a little tired. I looked up to see that Cloud woke up.

"Tifa is safe, don't worry," I say turning towards him. Cloud started to say how he wanted to be in Soldier. Boy only if he knew that he was wrong. I told him how it was a den of monsters and not to go in. I didn't know anymore everything was confusing. I turned to see that Kaiya was still asleep with one hand held out.

"You asked her didn't you?" asked Cloud. I turned and smiled

"Yup and she said yes as you can tell," I said pointing at the hand.

"Well Congrats Zack," he says with a small smile. I sighed and got up and walked towards the buster sword. I told him how I was in soldier and that fighting was all I knew. I stopped when Cloud said he had never seen me use this. All my memories of Angeal had came back.

"This is a symbol of my dreams and honor...No its more just like her, I almost forgotton thank you Cloud," I said smiling. I laid on the bed and fell asleep wraping my arms around Kai.

**Kaiya's Pov**

I opened my eyes and saw Zack and Cloud sleeping. I get up and head out to see whats going on. the town was getting on fire and Sephiorth was destroying the town. I was stopped by some goons and pulled out my sword. after taking out three of them i was getting tired again.

Kai I'm here," says Zack running towards me. he finished the rest off and we headed to the labatory. We had to stop Sephiorth now before he destroyed everything else. As we found him, we also found Tifa on the floor injured.

"He did this, didn't he Zack," I said feeling anger growing inside me. He nodded his head and we ran to the door. Zack enter first as I looked around making sure nothing else would attack us. Zack flew out of the are on to the stairs. "Zack!" I screamed running up the stairs towards Zack. I stopped when Sephiorth came out with his sword in one hand. I ran at him attacking as fast as i could. he cut my face and my side. I yelped in pain as i flew back into the wall.

"Poor, poor Kaiya you were always a beautiful girl," he said holding his sword out.

i coughed and started to get up back screetched feeling something in my stomach. I looked down to see his sword in my stomach as he twisted it. he threw me down the stairs and I landed right by Zack.

"Zack I tried," i said closing my eyes.

"Hang on Kai," he says as he tries reaching for my hand. I couldn't open my eyes but i could hear swords fighting and a grunt.

**later on**

I opened my eyes as i broke the glass of a containment. I fell on to the floor coughing. I rolled over to see Zack getting up trying to get Cloud out. As we got out of the there we headed to a mansion. I was barley keeping up with Zack but i made it there. Cloud had mako poisoning and was in a stable position. we got him changed and cleaned up. I was back to normal and looked at Zack. he smiled at me and I walked over and kissed him on the lips. He looked at me and nodded, and smiled. I realized I was not 18 anymore I was 22 now and Zack was 23. I walked into another room so i could take a shower and have my own time. when I got out there was Zack on the bed. "Zack what are you," I stopped when he pulled me down. I looked up at him and smiled. He ripped the towel away from my body and well you can guess what happened next.

**2 days later**

we were on this beach with no sounds except the ocean. I was up against the wall with cloud as Zack was looking out at the ocean. I stopped to see Cissinei and I got up. I had my hand on my sword but Zack was trying to tell her to go away. she walked away and I ended up falling asleep in the motorcycle on Zack's back.

**5 days later**

I woke up here and there but finally woke up in Gongaga, but I suddenly felt a sickness come over me. I ran to the side and started to get sick. "Kai are you ok," he asked. I stopped when I looked up at Zack and got sick again. "could I be, no I couldn't be could I?" I thought in my head. I got up and looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Zack just not feeling well this morning," I said smiling. he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. as I was rinsing out my mouth Zack went to look around. he came back again got back on the bike, I climbed on behind him and looked at Cloud still no movement.

After our encounters with Genisis and hollander and my sickness we got on to a truck. I laid there looking at the sky. "Zack," I started but he stopped me. "We have to get off this truck," he says fast. I nodded and we got to a side of the mountain side. I looked at him as we set cloud down. I knew this couldn't be good.

**Alright i'm just stopping it right here as a cliff hanger review**


	11. sorrow

**here ya go hope you like it**

**kaiay's pov**

"Zack where are you going," I said getting up

"Stay here Kai," he says as he stopped walking.

I looked at him he had that look like he was going to do something drastic.

"No don't go I need you, Cloud needs you," I cryed walking towards him.

"I'll be back foryou and him ok Kai," he says "I love you so much,"

I shook my head and fell to the ground. I looked behind to see cloud hold out a

hand but it fell. I sat there waited for him to come back, but he didn't. I heard a gun shot and a scream. I stood up and ran towards the area. "Zack," I screamed running towards him with my sword. As I saw three grunts and cut them down. I dropped my sword and sat next to him. I looked to see cloud crawling towards us. "Hey babe you ok," he says breathing a little more heavier.

"Yes I'm fine but your not Zack," I said with tears in my eyes. "Your suppose to live we have a future remember,"

"Kai don't cry I did this for you and him or her plus cloud," he says. I looked down so he knew that I was pregnat. "The baby will need you, I can't do this alone," I said quietly. I sat there just staring at him. "for the both of us," he says to cloud.  
"For the.. both.. of us," he says slowly.

"Your gonna," Zack begins.

"Your gonna?" asked cloud

"Live," he says pulling his head to his stomach. I was crying so much it just wouldn't stop. "My dreams, my honor their yours now," he said handing him the sword. "except her," he gave a laugh. Zack closed his eyes with a smile. "I love you Kaiya Fair," was the last thing he said.

"No Zack please no don't die on me god No!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"Kai come on we can't stay here," says Cloud with the sword in his hand. I shook my head, but got up and walked towards Cloud. "Goodnight Zack," says Cloud begining to walk. "Goodbye my love I will never for get you," I say walking off with a single tear going down my face.

_**so tell me what you think please review**_


	12. Epiloge

**Epiloge last chapter XD hope you like it.**

**Nobody's pov**

"Push Kai push!"

"I am pushing!"

"ahhhhh gah,"

"It's a girl,"

"wait she has twins,"

"What!"

"Its a boy,"

"I want to name them Zaya, and Angeal"

as kaiya layed there with both kids in her arms she was falling asleep but she

stopped to see Cloud beside her with a small smile. he never smiled anymore. she

looked up and sworn there was a white feather falling in front of her.

"Zack," she whispered before closing her eyes


End file.
